Driving Towards Something Real Good
by Ficalicious
Summary: Second in the One Night Real Soon Series. Is a follow up but can be read on its own. Sookie gets a surprise visit from a very determined Viking. Can he help her relax after a long night at work? NC 17. Eric/Sookie. I own nothing!


**One Night Real Soon: **

**Driving Towards Something Real Good**

**Sookie wants Eric. As much as she denies it to herself the worse it gets. What if he helped her come to that understanding? I don't own a thing! So don't sue me! Just playing with them for a bit.**

Sookie rolled her neck as she shifted into a higher gear. Her little yellow car puttered along the uneven road, the swamp trees blurring by.

It had been packed to the rafters at Merlotte's that night and Sookie had worked a double. The new waitress Sam had hired hadn't shown and when the football team won he had cast a desperate glance at the about to leave Sookie.

Sookie had sighed, shrugged her shoulders and nodded. She owed Sam more than just one extra shift, and she needed the money. But she had not expected the night to be quite so long and busy.

Her feet were aching; ever time she pressed down on the accelerator she winced. Her wrists were swollen from lugging heavy trays and she had several burns from a run in with spitting oil in the fryer. All in all she was exhausted and not looking forward to having to get back to Merlotte's for the lunch shift the next day.

As she normally did when she worked late, Sookie had the windows wound down. The cool air streaming in kept her awake far more effectively than a turned up stereo would. Her head couldn't take a whole lot of noise right then, not after the flogging it had received all night. But the fresh air did wonders for her and she breathed it in deeply.

Sookie was not, however, expecting the _whoosh _and _thud _of something flying in her front passenger window and landing in the seat. She let out a screech, the car swerving dangerously. A pale hand grabbed the steering wheel and corrected the car's near fatal detour.

"Sookie, dearest, I'm hurt. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Eric!" Sookie all but squeaked, her breath hitching in her throat due to the shock of his arrival. At least, that's what she told herself it was due to. Not the fact that six foot four of Viking god was sitting in her tiny car. Not the fact that his entire presence took over the small space and made her body tingle in all the right ways.

"Sookie," he replied, calmly. His left arm settled across the back of her seat, his fingers skimming over her hair as it blew about in the breeze. Sookie took in his black jeans and blue t-shirt. She had never seen him in blue before, but boy was she happy she was now. He looked _gorgeous_! His cerulean eyes glowed against the paleness of his skin and his blond hair was immaculate, as always.

"What the heck are you doing in my car?" Sookie managed, regaining herself. "And how on earth did you get in here?" She looked at his open window.

"How do you think I got here?" He asked, his lips pulling back in a smug smirk.

"I sure don't know, but if you can get into a moving vehicle through a window I'd hate to think of other places you could get." Sookie gave him an assessing look that caused Eric to smile even wider.

"I would love to show you sometime," Eric purred, his fingers coming to caress Sookie's cheek.

Sookie felt her cheeks redden at his comment and she quickly averted her eyes back to the road ahead.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, keeping her tone polite and businesslike. She sure didn't want to get dragged into any more vampire mess, especially not at that time of night, but she knew she should be polite.

Eric chuckled.

"I can think of one thing in particular that you could help me with." Came his flirtatious reply. Sookie drew in a quick breath. She was used to Eric's flirtation now. She knew that every time he had the chance he would try to talk nasty to her. She _knew _this. That didn't make it any less of a turn on.

"If you need me to read some more minds, Eric, you will just have to wait. Its late. I just worked a double and I am in no mood to be traipsing all the way out to Shreveport. Why do you always come after me when I'm in the _worst _mood?" She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, her foot unconsciously pushing down on the accelerator.

A very quick glance at the Viking showed his face etched with concern.

"_What _Eric?" Sookie all but whined. She wanted to slap herself upside the head for being so petulant but she _was _tired. And she could never control herself when Eric was around. Stupid blood bond.

"You are pushing yourself too hard, Sookie." Eric said solemnly. "You need to relax a little."

Before Sookie could bite off a smart aleck reply she felt Eric's strong hand encase the back of her neck. A brief flash of panic raced through her.

"Relax," Eric smiled, as if reading _her _mind. His fingers gently massaged her neck. Sookie felt the muscles automatically relaxing into his touch, her head lolling slightly to the side. Her tired eyes struggled to focus on the road.

"Mmmm," she moaned, unable to hide her pleasure. Eric chuckled again. His fingers trailed from her neck to her shoulders; giving them a gentle massage. His busy digits made their way down her right arm, raising goose bumps and causing the hairs on her arm to stand upright.

Sookie shivered.

"Just focus on enjoying this," Eric murmured. His tongue slid out to trace the shell of her ear.

"Eric," Sookie whispered. She wasn't sure herself whether it was an admonishment or encouragement. They hadn't ever done anything like _this _before. It had always been flirting and innuendo on Eric's part. Sookie was certain that she never outwardly encouraged this behaviour.

"Let me please you," Eric spoke, his voice like melted butter. "I have been _dreaming _about this." His fingers stroked her thigh before easing up the cuff of her short black work shorts. "I have been _dreaming _about you. I simply could not wait any longer."

_Well when you put it like that, _Sookie mused to herself. _It would be just plain rude to tell him to stop now_. She was shocked by her own brazenness but could not stop the thrill that ran up her spine as Eric's long digits caressed the edge of her panties.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Eric grinned, delving beneath the soft elastic and feeling her wetness for the first time. Sookie gasped loudly before biting back a moan.

Eric's fingers caressed her outer lips, teasing her gently. He withdrew his hand, eliciting a groan from Sookie. Raising his fingers to his mouth he tasted her, a guttural moan resonating within his chest.

"You truly are delicious," he praised, his long tongue lapping at his fingers.

When he was done relishing her juices his hand moved back to her lap, this time unbuttoning her shorts.

"Lift up a little," he urged. Sookie raised her butt of the seat just enough for Eric to ease her pants down. His fingers quickly found her heat again and Sookie felt the car swerve, just a tiny bit, when he found her bundle of nerves.

"So wet already, my beautiful Sookie," Eric whispered, his fingers manipulating her clit with delectable finesse. Sookie's moans were much louder now and she was grateful that the roads were clear. Her erratic driving would have surely drawn a lot of unwanted attention otherwise.

Her mind drifted back to matters at hand when Eric delved between her folds and inserted a long finger into her depths. On the withdrawal he curled his finger in a come hither motion, finding her g spot.

"Oh God Eric!" Sookie cried, unable to help herself. Eric looked like the cat that had gotten the cream.

"You may call me a god, if you wish," he teased, continuing his ministrations. He repeated his gesture several times, each time focussing on stimulating that sweet spot inside Sookie.

He added another finger, urging them in deeper. He met Sookie's thrusting hips and used his thumb to continue to stimulate her nubbin.

Sookie could feel herself rapidly approaching something big. Her hands clenched on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white with the effort to keep some semblance of control. Her breath was coming in short sharp pants and she could feel her leg muscles tensing almost painfully. Her back was ramrod straight and with every pleasurable movement that Eric gave she felt it stiffen further.

"Eric…" she warned, knowing that she was very, very close.

"Keep your eyes on the road, darling." Eric cautioned, his fingers moving faster and deeper now.

Out of the corner of her eye Sookie could see that his fangs had popped. She glanced over to see him leaning in towards her.

"Watch the road," Eric again chided, using his hand to turn her head. He leant in and dragged his fangs across her bare neck, drawing another moan from Sookie. His thumb pressed harder on Sookie's clit. Her walls were beginning to flutter against his thrusting fingers.

Sookie's eyes drifted closed as she felt her orgasm begin to crest. It was almost upon her. Her breathing was ragged, her body coiled and ready to plummet.

"Sookie! The road!" Eric's voice was strangled.

Sookie's eyes flew open in time to see a fast approaching tree. She swerved violently; tires skidding, gravel flying everywhere.

The car came to an ungainly halt at the road's edge, jerking to a stop as it stalled.

Sookie slowly allowed her breathing to return to normal. As her senses returned to their normal state she looked to Eric apologetically.

Only he wasn't there. She checked the back seat. No one there. A quick look out the window told her what she already knew. Eric wasn't anywhere near Bon Temps tonight.

_Oh shit._


End file.
